Campaign:Episode Eighty Six
Blurb Miraculously, the crew makes it through at least 15 minutes of intelligence analysis without anyone pointing out anything interesting about the word analysis Listen! Opening Crawl Analysis! Having comprehensively criticized Zara’s prices, our heroes are now faced with the dynamic, exciting task of intelligence analysis! What has Zoisite’s spy network found on Captain Drine? Will it spell opportunity or disaster? Plot Summary The crew of the Mynock is in a research tableau going over the information from Zara Zoisite. Tryst is wearing reading glasses that no one has ever seen before. Leenik is laying on his stomach and kicking his feet in the air. Bacta has popcorn that Tony and Tamlin keep eating. Lyn is the only person using a datapad. Neemo is writing up a storm. Everyone except Tryst is drinking tea; Tryst is drinking wine from a teacup. The information they glean: Captain Tezza Drine is a military brat who grew up in the military structure of the Republic. She was a science kid involved in a number of classified projects as just a teenager. She worked with bioengineering, clone stuff, and lobot stuff. When the Empire came around, she entered officer training. She is a scientist not a fighter. Some of the stuff she’s worked on in the past has gone very wrong. She and the Empire are on shaky ground; she doesn’t want to be here and the Empire doesn’t have an overwhelming amount of faith in her. Drine is a lobot. They also find that there is a 6-year-old with the same DNA as her. Lyn thinks this person is a clone; Tamlin thinks this person is A Friend. Lyn is uncomfortable with the term “lobot,’ and wants them to say “AJ^6.” Everyone argues. Lyn gets irritated and tells everyone to put a credit in the Tryst Jar. Starswipe. They are approaching the asteroid with the main research station on verpine stealthhoppers (also known as stealth humpers or hookup hoppers). The vehicles are two-person and piloted front to front. There is only one joystick, with the gunner controls on the sides. Helmets give the riders a 360 degree view around the spaceship through viewscreens, but are attach to each other through a single breathermask. The seats are set up so that feet and head are close together, but butts as far apart as possible. The team is split into Bacta/Leenik and Tryst/Lyn. They have the option to set up relays to continue to talk to the verpine, but the verpine would be listening to everything they do. They decide against it. They are all wearing spacesuits that correspond to Power Rangers- Bacta in white (his normal armor), Lyn in yellow, Leenik in pink, and Tryst presumably in green. Leenik and Bacta accidentally kiss and the crew argues about Bacta’s Black Widow Status. The landing controls are designed to be operated by mandibles and must be operated by the tongues of the crew. Bacta and Leenik effortlessly touch down on the part of the asteroid that looks like a butt. Tryst and Lyn crash land; Lyn accuses Tryst of using too much tongue. Tryst finds hand controls they could have used. After calling the others, it’s revealed Leenik knew about these the whole time. Bacta and Leenik see an astromech droid inside the facility and look for a door. Not finding one, Bacta cuts a hole with a lightsaber into the side. They fall inside to a trash room. Leenik sees a creature. Trivia *Bacta Basics: Kat explaisn what a lobot is. Later she talks about getting captured on purpose in the show Rebels. *Tryst reveals a fetish for getting new ships. *No one knows how Leenik's dark vision mechanically works. Dear Mynock Letter "Can't be having this on Corosant" asks Tryst to deny having known them. *Tryst talks about his bucket list, which is largely sex- and food-related. He's slept with two senator-elects, one of which is now dead. He implies he slept with Bael Organa. *Neemo's very first novel won a space-Pulitzer, and went straight to the top of the best-seller list. *Tryst: "I feel like I'm being Tryst-shamed right now."